Human
The Humans are the most common race in the world and are among the most technological and determinable people inhabiting it. Dating as far back as the early Golden Age; the humans have seen the downfall of their civilization through the Frozen Age. Because of the events caused by Freezius; there are three primary type of Human. Types of Human Prime Human Definition Prime Humans are humans that were born before the Frozen Age began and lived during the Golden Age. - Very little, if not none are known to still be alive after the Frozen Age as many of them died out due to malignant sickness caused by the initial freeze-over known as "Temporal Asphyxiation". Appearance These Humans average at 6'2 (For males) and 6'0 (For females). If a Prime Human were still to be alive; the youngest age they could possibly be would be 88 years of age. Lifespan Because of strengthening in their overall body; these humans average at 362 years in life and therefore; - If they managed to purge themselves of the sickness caused by the sudden shift in energies and drop in temperature, it's quite possible that one could realistically be alive in Legacy of the Fallen, though this is unlikely. - Because of the Temporal Asphyxiation, it's unlikely any of these Humans got to see the Remnant Age. Law Human Definition The Law Humans are the humans that were born during the Frozen Age prior to Freezius's banishment. These humans are fairly young (The oldest possible age for a Law Human is 86 at the start of Legacy of the Fallen). Appearance These humans are easily differential from Prime Humans as they are considerably shorter in average height; 5'11 (For males) and 5'6 (For females). In addition, their skin has a higher concentration of grey than the Remnant and Prime Humans because of the cold weather they were inevitably exposed to in their young years. Lifespan Unfortunately for all Law Humans; the malevolent and unstable latent energies left in the air during the Frozen Age and Freezius's presence have averaged their lifespan to just over 140 years, these energies are very difficult to safely diffuse from the body. Remnant Human Definition Humans that were born after Freezius's banishment by Shi'ala are considered Remnants in society; - These humans are all younger than 54 years of age (Freezius was banished in the year 32 and Legacy of the Fallen takes place in 86). Appearance The Remnant Humans have characteristics that are very similar to the Prime Human except they are not as tall (They have the same averaging height as Law Humans). They are generally cautious about others and will find it hard to trust in Divine beings such as Gods or Ascends. Lifespan These humans average longer in lifespan than the Law Humans do; having a possible lifespan of 240 years of age. Those that were born in the early Remnant Age might have a slightly reduced lifespan due to the residual energies, though. Category:Race